


Don't you know what Day it is

by Insane1001



Series: Holiday themed drabbles [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane1001/pseuds/Insane1001
Summary: Dean loses track of what day it is.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns
Series: Holiday themed drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1236242
Kudos: 27





	Don't you know what Day it is

**Author's Note:**

> A thank you to @everafter-on-neverland for helping me with this.

Dean startled as arms wound around his waist and a kiss was pressed against his neck. “Happy Birthday,” Roman murmured, squeezing Dean around the middle. 

Dean paused, turning in Roman’s arms feeling confused. “It’s not my birthday,” Dean replied, pulling back a little to look at Roman’s face. 

Roman frowned. “It’s definitely your birthday,” Roman stated, his face filling with confusion. 

“No it’s not,” Dean insisted.

Roman rolled his eyes. “I’ve known you for seven years, Dean, I know when your birthday is.”

“Fine,” Dean said, a frown present on his face. “Give me the calendar and I’ll prove you wrong.”

Dean followed Roman as he led them towards the kitchen. Darting forward at the last second he grabbed the calendar from the counter and glanced at the date. “See, it’s- oh,” he paused, coming to a stop as he stared at today’s date where his name was written in Roman’s writing and circled in red ink. “Never mind. Happy birthday to me,” Dean said, feeling startled as he looked at Roman.

Roman grinned in reply, grasping Dean’s wrist and pulling him close. “Told you so..” he murmured against his lips before pressing a kiss to them.


End file.
